


Bend Me, Break Me, Make Me (Yours)

by inky_starlight



Series: On My Knees, Armor Down [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, M/M, Minseok and luhan go to a bdsm dungeon that's the fic, descriptions of animal products, seriously this fic is not vegan safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_starlight/pseuds/inky_starlight
Summary: After a bad week at work, Lu Han takes Minseok to the local dungeon to unwind.





	Bend Me, Break Me, Make Me (Yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Every bdsm implement is something I have seen personally, so if you need a picture to help visualize please let me know. I've been in my local scene for a couple of years but I am by no means a representation of bdsm as a whole. If you have any questions, let me know, and I'd be happy to explain! 
> 
> Thank you Toha for reading through this for me!

Minseok’s heart was beating fast, his blood pumping in time with the music, loud even in the small lobby, due to the walls not quite reaching the ceiling. This wasn’t their first time here, but it had been a couple months, and the sheer anticipation of it made Minseok feel like a live wire. Beside him, Lu Han seemed to sense it, because he reached out to run his thumb comfortingly over the back of Minseok’s hand. It was enough of a reminder that he wasn’t alone, wasn’t walking into this by himself. 

 

“Drinking tonight? Or playing?” The girl behind the desk asked both of them.

 

“Playing,” both Minseok and Lu Han answered simultaneously. 

 

“Alrighty,” she picked up a stamp, one of two, and stamped the backs of their hands. It was blacklight activated, which there were many of in the dungeon proper, and made sure that anyone who was playing hadn’t been drinking beforehand. “Have fun!”

 

Even though Minseok could hear the music clearly from the lobby, walking into the dungeon proper was still a bit of a sensory experience. It was designed so that even if both the door to the building and the dungeon proper were open, no one would be able to see anything from the street, a partial wall like the lobby walls created a sort of hallway, which opened up into the main social area. Lu Han steered them both that way to give Minseok a moment to take it all in again. 

 

The dungeon was mostly one big room, with a few doorless alcoves for the locker room and aftercare area. Everything was painted black and red, with the silver of the various chains accenting nicely. There were a few dim lights on the walls, but also a few decorative St. Andrew’s crosses, placed high enough to differentiate between the functional crosses in the room, and plaster casts of people’s torsos, some complete with erections. 

 

“Lu! Xiumin!” They both turned. The man addressing them was one of their close friends in the scene, they often went out for dinner or coordinated going to play parties with him and his poly quartet of boyfriends. He was also completely naked, save for the body paint that covered every inch of him. 

 

“Hey Chen, we weren’t expecting to see you tonight.”

 

“I was just thinking the same thing, why didn’t you tell me? We could have carpooled.”

 

“It was a last minute decision,” Lu Han told him. “This one,” he indicated Minseok, “had a bad week at work.”

 

Chen made a sympathetic noise. “Poor baby. Let me know if you’re up for getting wrapped up in rope later.”

 

“Will do,” Minseok nodded. And he might be, but he’d told Lu Han he needed to cry tonight, and Lu Han always gave him whatever he asked for.

 

Chen left them to it, and Minseok finished looking around the dungeon. Right in front of the social area was the suspension rig- it was massive, taking up nearly a quarter of the floor space, with space to play in the middle. There were a few chains hanging from it as potential hard points, and a swing bed hanging from the far side. A couple of little’s sat on the swing bed, having a grand old time swinging back and forth on it and giggling quietly so as not to disturb any play going on, arms firmly wrapped around stuffed animals. There was a suspension scene on another side of it, with what looked like half the attendees watching from various close-but-not-too-close vantage points. And on the side closest to them, one of Chen’s boyfriends, Suho, was tying his sub’s hands above his head. 

 

“Dammit, Baek, hold still, will you?”

 

“Why?” Baek bratted back at him. “You’re going to whip me anyway.”

 

“Just for that I’m adding twenty more lashes.”

 

Baek finally stilled. “Fuck.” 

 

Minseok heard Lu Han laugh quietly at the exchange. 

 

There weren’t really any other scenes going on at the moment. In the far corner, someone was wiping down one of the St. Andrew’s crosses, clearly finished with it. Closer by, a Domme was tying her sub to the spanking bench, getting ready to start a scene. It wasn’t a light crowd, but Minseok had been here when the place was practically packed before, so it could have been worse. 

 

Despite the cross in the corner being free, Lu Han waited (of course he did) until the suspension scene was finished and the crowd had cleared away from the other equipment, including the free standing St. Andrew’s cross in the middle of the room. It was free standing because it was actually two crosses, built together in kind of a saw horse position. And Minseok knew from watching that it often became the focal point of the room, and so did any scene going on on it. 

 

“Come on, Xiumin.” Lu Han headed straight for it. Shit. 

 

A couple people watched them walk over, some watching Lu Han, who looked every bit a Dom right now in his black button down, the sleeves rolled crisply up to his elbows, black waistcoat and red tie, his hair artfully slicked back. He was a little mesmerizing like this, and even though Lu Han said Minseok was biased when he told him so, judging by the looks Lu Han was getting, Minseok knew it wasn’t just him. 

 

A few of them were staring at Minseok, too. He’d truly dressed the part tonight: his hair mussed just so, boyish shorts, and an oversized chiffon shirt that made him look floaty. It also made the black collar he wore stand out starkly against his skin, When he stood next to Lu Han, he knew they made a good looking pair, a fairy-like sub and sleek Dom. 

 

Minseok’s heart began to beat faster the closer they got to the free-standing cross. If he really wanted to, he could tell Lu Han he wanted something slightly more private: Lu Han was a shameless exhibitionist in kink spaces, and sometimes forgot that Minseok didn’t love having eyes on him quite as much as Lu Han did. But tonight… it felt right. He liked the thrill that thrummed through his veins. 

 

When Chen saw where they were headed, he grinned like a cat and settled into a nearby throne to watch. 

 

Lu Han set their gear bag down next to the cross, laying a few of their various toys out on a nearby table. 

 

“What do you want tonight, Xiumin?” 

 

Minseok looked over the arrangement, and put a few things back in the bag: he didn’t feel like getting caned tonight, or messing with their violet wand. He moved their nylon rope flogger and giant leather thumper to the front of the table closest to the cross.

 

“I want to warm up with these.” 

 

He moved the leather flogger with the swivel finger loops, the one Lu Han could go forever and ever with, to the head of the table, too. 

 

“And I definitely want this at some point. Anything else on the table is your pick, Sir.”

 

Lu Han looked over what was left on the table: a regular riding crop, a crop with a padded end, rabbit fur gloves with metal claws (they weren’t sharp, just rounded, Lu Han wasn’t that much of a sadist) a paddle made out of a fire hose, a regular wooden paddle, and a shorter leather flogger with a regular handle. 

 

“Good selection,” he nodded. “Strip.”

 

Minseok didn’t miss that a few more people began to watch as he kicked off his sandals, pulled his shirt off over his head, and shimmied out of his shorts. He left his underwear, lace boyshorts, on and looked back at Lu Han. 

 

“Mmm, even as good as you look, I think they’d just get ripped,” Lu Han told him. “Those off, too.”

 

And off they went. Minseok felt his cheeks pink a bit at all the eyes on him: he knew he looked good naked, but it was still a little embarrassing being in the middle of the room like this.

 

When he looked back at Lu Han, the man was unwinding one of their many hanks of rope. 

 

“On the cross, find a comfortable position.”

 

Minseok did, standing with his legs shoulder width apart, and his hands resting on the beams up by his head. Lu Han came up behind him, tying single column ties around each of his wrists, raising them just a bit higher, and tied the rope in the eye bolts which were a few inches higher on the sides of the beams. He didn’t move his legs any farther apart, but tied them tight enough that Minseok couldn’t move them any closer together, and Minseok suddenly felt very exposed. 

 

“Alright, darling,” Lu Han’s voice was low, meant only for him. “Stay verbal for as long as you can, let me know what’s going on.”

 

Lu Han stepped away, and his voice was louder now. “Let’s begin.”

 

The nylon flogger was an excellent warm up toy. It was so soft that it didn’t really hurt at all, no matter how hard Lu Han hit him with it, but it made him buzz with anticipation. Lu Han didn’t spend too long with it, though; he knew that soft wasn’t what Minseok wanted tonight. The thumper hurt a little more; it was so huge that it couldn’t not hurt at least a bit, but it was made of rolled leather and it wasn’t a sharp, stingy, hurt, but a deep thuddy one, and Minseok loved it.

 

“How are you doing?” Lu Han asked him.

 

“That feels wonderful, thank you, Sir.”

 

“Good boy.”

 

Lu Han spent a little longer with the thumper to reward him, lovely deep blows to Minseok’s back, ass, and thighs. Minseok felt like he might bruise from it and nearly purred in delight. But good things came to an end and Lu Han couldn’t go on forever with the thumper, even if Minseok wanted him to. 

 

“Alright, Xiumin, I want you to count for this next one.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

 

Minseok knew as soon as he felt it that it was the wood paddle. It was a much sharper, stingier, feeling than the thumper, and Minseok practically hissed. But he counted.

 

“One! Two! Three! Ah, fuck- four!” Minseok yelled out, snarling when Lu Han hit him particularly hard. His ass was going to be so bruised from this. 

 

“Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Fucking- son of a bitch! Ten!”

 

“Is that how you talk to me?” Lu Han’s voice was sharp.

 

“No, Sir.” Minseok grumbled. 

 

“Five more for your mouth.”

 

Minseok obediently counted out five more, grumbling curse words under his breath, but in general, not directed at Lu Han anymore. Deep in his head, he knew that if he was getting angry like this, that they were getting somewhere, that he was getting close to what he needed. 

 

But they weren’t there yet. 

 

Lu Han surprised him with the rabbit glove. He didn’t spank, just rubbed and ran his hand over Minseok’s sore ass. The soft fur felt like heaven on Minseok’s skin, and the rounded metal claws were cool, but not too cold, and felt nice. Minseok really did practically purr this time. 

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

“You really are a good boy,” Lu Han praised him. 

 

“I’m sorry for speaking disrespectfully.” Just keep going, please keep going. 

 

“How can I be mad for very long, Xiumin?” Lu Han was being indulgent today. “You’re too good, you take my paddle so well.”

 

Lu Han rubbed with the fur for a little while longer, letting the sting of the pain fade to a lingering soreness. It still hurt, but now Minseok knew he could take more. Wanted to take more. 

 

Minseok smiled when he heard Lu Han pick up the swivel flogger. 

 

The first couple swings were more brushes than anything, almost like fingers down his back but not quite. Lu Han was building up momentum. 

 

Brush, brush, brush, WHACK! Minseok gave a short cry, but it wasn’t too bad. 

 

Brush, brush, brush, WHACK! Brush, brush, brush, WHACK! Lu Han started out with a rhythm to get Minseok warmed up to the flogger, but then changed it up a bit. 

 

Brush, WHACK! WHACK! Minseok let out a long keen. 

 

Brush, brush, WHACK! Brush, brush, brush, WHACK! WHACK! Minseok collapsed against the cross for a second, but stood up after only a moment. 

 

It was a sharp, but deep, meditative pain. It took Minseok inside his head, until everything was tunneled down to nothing but himself and the strike of the flogger. He knew, vaguely, that he was babbling: yes, please, Sir, it hurts but I love it, thank you, Sir. And he did, he loved this. He felt like he could do this forever, it was exactly what he needed. He was getting so close to what he really wanted.

 

The whole time, what seemed like an eternity, and yet not long enough, Minseok could feel it. The well of emotion inside of him was bubbling. The more Lu Han hit him with the flogger, the higher it went. He needed it to bubble over, he wanted it to break, wanted to cry. After the week he’d had, he needed to cry. Up, and up, closer to the surface. Up higher, higher, higher. Up, up, up. He needed it to break, he needed it to break, he needed it to- 

 

WHACK! 

 

Finally, finally, Minseok was crying. The well had overflowed and broken and he was crying. 

 

Lu Han stopped immediately, barely not dropping the flogger in his haste to set it down. In a blink, he was untying Minseok. First his ankles, then his wrists, and Minseok could collapse in Lu Han’s arms. He sobbed, and sobbed, and Lu Han just held him, lightly running his fingers through Minseok’s now sweaty hair. 

 

After a few moments, Lu Han motioned Chen and Baek over. 

 

“Will you two take him to the aftercare room?” Lu Han asked them.

 

“Of course,” Chen nodded. 

 

“Thank you. Minnie, I’ll be there as soon as I clean up, okay?”

 

Minseok nodded. 

 

Chen grabbed what he knew to be Minseok’s aftercare bag, and he and Baek walked Minseok over to the dark aftercare room. The aftercare room was a little padded, no speakers inside, and was as quiet as the dungeon could get it without it having a door. There were padded benches lining the walls that were wide, almost as wide as a double bed, and definitely comfortable enough to lay down on for a while. 

 

Baek wrapped Minseok up in the blanket that was in his aftercare bag, and Chen ran his fingers through Minseok’s hair.

 

“You did so well, Lu is so proud of you, Xiumin.”

 

“You were amazing, you lasted so long.”

 

Baek and Chen murmured praises and reassurances to him the whole time. When Lu Han finally arrived, Minseok was still crying, but he held open his arms, and Lu Han quickly moved into them. 

 

“Thanks, you two,” Lu Han told Chen and Baek, and the two nodded and left them alone. 

 

Lu Han murmured praises as he rubbed vanilla lotion into Minseok’s skin, kissed Minseok’s neck and face, and cuddled him close. Minseok still had tears streaming down his cheeks, but he couldn’t stop smiling. He felt tired but euphoric. 

 

Lu Han had given him exactly what he wanted; it was a night well spent. 


End file.
